Katara In Chains
by evillaughter101
Summary: AU.kataras captured by Zuko.stuck with him,she recieves dreams from past waterbenders,all who fell in love with firebenders.the gaang r trying to rescue her and meet old & new friends along the way.will katara finally decide which side she belongs to?
1. Spying

. ZUKO

My eyes stared at the practicing water bender in shock. To me she had always been an opponent, someone in my way. But not now, I had never been able to appreciate her beauty. Her moves were long and slender and she moved with elegance and grace. as I looked at her from my tree a malicious grin crossed my face. if I captured her, the avatar would kneel to me and she would be mine. Father would accept me at last. I leaped off the tree like a spirit. Her head whirled around. Had she heard me? No. I shook my head and disappeared into the dark forest.

.KATARA

I eased my way back to the camp happily. My bending was greatly improving, a smile crossed my lips. but someone had been watching me, and it was best to leave before he or she could alert any one to a water bender. i walked over to my sleeping brother and prodded him. "yo, sleepyhead, wake up" Sokka the slug rolled over and started muttering. exasperated i turned to look at the young airbender and earthbender. quietly i tiptoed over to the slumbering avatar. i pressed my lips against his rather large right ear gently. "Aang' i whispered. his entire body jerked as he opened his luminous grey eyes.

"katara" he looked at me reproachfully "that wasn't very nice" i cocked an eyebrow at him, slightly amused. "that wasn't very nice?" i giggled silently "Nooo, what we're going to do to my brother isn't very nice" his big grey eyes looked at me, then they began to twinkle with glee as he caught on.

"What?" he whispered. i placed a finger on my lips to shush him. i leaned down. "go wake up Toph. Quietly!" i whispered. he nodded and stood up silently. my stomach lurched as i noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. wait, why did i care? i mean, sure he was cute and all with his toned muscle and. lets not go there Katara. at last the responsible part of my brain kicked in. Aang loped over to toph gracefully, bent down and whispered to her. never a morning person, i was surprised when she stood up and followed him quietly. my unsuspecting brother still lay there. eew. was he drooling? i snorted, whoever his wife is was going to be one lucky person -snoring and drool. i stared into his unsuspecting face as a wicked grin adorned my face. not for long. Aang whistled quietly. i took a deep breath and leaned down next to my brothers ear.

"SOKKA! OH MY GOD! SOKKA! FIRE NATION! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE! NOOOOOO! SOKKA! WAKE UP!" I laughed as he jumped out of his sleeping bag and started pulling on clothes while fighting invisible fire nation at the same time, all the while being half asleep. After about 2 minutes of fighting invisible enemies he stopped and looked at me angrily. i was too busy rolling on the ground laughing to say anything, likewise Aang and Toph.

"very funny" he muttered moodily. Aang floated over to him.

"hey man, it was funny" he grinned "nice one Katara"

"what do you want?" Sokka asked sulkily "you only wake me up if its something important. otherwise its Toph bending rocks a my head. what time is it any way?" i wiped a tear from my eye. "6 o clock" i wiped a tear from my ear " oh my god that was hilarious. oh, yeah we have to move on. i heard someone spying on me last night." they all raised there eyebrows at me "who?"

i settled down gravely "i have no idea, only i think we've met him before"

i looked at them "and not in a good way either"

. SOKKA

sometimes I hate my sister. I mean, seriously, did she have to? What she said about the watcher was scary as well. I sighed, knowing we'd have to move on. She stared at me with her big blue eyes, they ones that reminded me so much like Moms at times. "Fine" i said ungracefully "Aang, get Appa, we're moving out." he nodded and I curled my lip in disgust. "and go put a shirt on" he flushed and looked over at my sister. she was talking to Toph. i snorted, you could visably see the guy wilt. man did he have it bad for her. Toph stiffened suddenly as she placed a hand to the ground. "people are coming!" she yelled. katara was already running towards Appa, grabbing me along the way. Aang was climbing on while Toph earth bended herself into the saddle. finally we got on to the great logic defying beast of burden. with the standard cry of yip-yip Appa took off. I looked down to see who was attacking us. surprise, surprise a group of fire nation soldiers. my head swung towards Katara "so now you can see the future AS WELL AS water bending?!" I shouted. Her hair was flying behind her as she glared at me.

"Nows not the time to-." her eyes widened as she pushed me out of the way. a black fletched arrow swung by, leaving a scratch on her cheek. i stared at her, she was only holding on with one hand. only one hand to keep her from falling into space. Katara was slipping. "NO" she cried wildly.

"KATARA! KATARA HOLD ON!" she gazed at me sadly. i gasped with the effort of reaching out to her. she smiled tearfully at me, already resigned. Then she fell, plummeting slowly towards earth. it was as if she was in slow motion. Suddenly a net whipped out of nowhere and entangled her. Covered in black webbing, she had no chance of water bending a river to catch her. "KATARA" I screamed, my voice cracking.

"SUGERQUEEN" Toph joined me. Aang looked back at me "what happened?" he yelled

" Ka - Katara fell" I was crying, there was no sign of her as Appa flew away from where she had fallen.

. AANG

I stared at Sokka with shock and fear. a terrible feeling was gripping my chest as i blinked. a white glow was starting to surround my eyes. But I couldn't go into avatar state, no matter how much i wanted to. Sokka and Toph needed me, even if Katara might be dead. But that couldn't happen, it just couldn't, wasn't possible. . .


	2. Dead?

. KATARA

i was walking through a white fog. was i dead? no im pretty sure death didnt hurt this much. eventually the whiteness cleared and i was able to see excactly what had happened to me. i groaned as i tried to sit up. miraculously i didnt have any broken bones, just a lot of cuts and bruises. my body was still wrapped in the black netting. i started struggling to try and get it off, it was hopeless. after ten minutes of struggling i heard footsteps coming towards me. i lay still in the hope the person would pass me. when the footsteps stopped right next to my ear i slowly swung myself around to see the person. a pair of red soled feet brought a sinking feeling to my chest. then black breeches and a red tunic. a hidious scar covered and disfigured his face. my eyes widened in shock "zuko"

.ZUKO

i stared down at the waterbender. she was as beautiful as i remembered, even more so now that she was at my feet, bound and helpless. she was struggling furiously against my black net. her eyes were full of fire as she spat towards me "let me out of here, let me fight you" i smiled down at her and picked her up, slinging her across my shoulders. as she wriggled and jerked i started walking towards the campsite.  
"let me go, you oversized bufoon!" she yelled into my ear. i sighed and swung her around into a cradeling position, then squeezed her together so that she couldnt struggle against me. she winced as her bruises rubbed and cuts started bleeding again. she went still, gazing at me with big, blue eyes full of rage and . . . fear. i smiled. she was mine, all mine. and the avatar would soon follow.

. KATARA

i stared at zuko in rage and fear. he was crazy im sure of it. why would he capture me and not Aang or Sokka, indeed sokka would be the most easy to hold. then me, i realized with a lurch in my stomach. keep me away from water and i was a helpless girl. and drat him, he knew it too. i stared at zuko. his hair was much longer now, and he wore his hair differently. his malicoius yellow eyes stared into mine, hypnotic and pretty. eventually, the warmth emiting from Zuko and the cuts and bruises and the gentle swaying motion lulled me into sleep. my last thought was i sure hope Aang and the others are okay. a single tear crept out from my eyelid. i was vaugly surprised when i felt a finger wipe it of. . .

. ZUKO

my arms stiffened when she started crying. i didnt want this. i wanted her to be mine, that was all; no crying or anything. i scowled at myself. Azula always said i was soft and no way was i going to prove her right. i considered what to do with my prisoner, how do i keep her from escaping? what do i do on full moon nights? undoubtedly the avatars group already thought she was dead. how do i tell him she isn't?. i couldnt use her as a bartering piece. my honer would make me give her over. i would prominse her life. yes that would do it. i stared down at her. an extremely powerful bender, right here in my arms! another smile, i would prove Azula wrong. Maybe her brother for my loveless sister. . .

. SOKKA

my cup of tea was still sitting in my hands, growing cold, just like my food. none of us had touched any. i stared at aangs pale griefstriken face. he was being strong by not immediatly going into avatar mode. without katara, we had no idea what to do. was she alive? or oh god, dead? the image of my sisters broken body sat in my mind. another tear fell from my eye. why did i lose every female i cared for to the fire nation. mother, yue, suki and now katara. i gritted my teeth, there was only one female that tehy hadnt gotten. Toph. no way were tahy ever going to get her. i thought of Suki again. brave and lovely. Aang stood up, rousing me from my bout of self- pity. his swollen eyes were red as he proc;aimed to us all.  
"i am going to find Katara" he said "she will be alive and i will find her." toph looked up from the beer she had bribbed the bartender to give her. "your're right twinkle toes. with my feet we'll find her somehow." i looked at them. my voice was cracked as i stated "i broke my promise to Dad. i didnt take care of her. this time. the fire nation will pay for what they did." i lifted my eyes. "we will find her"

. AZULA

i was extremely bored. no one to be mean to, or boss around. id perfected my lightning strike several times over. a guard came into the room fearfully.  
"wha is it?" i demanded of him. the guard stammered and shook. "its prince zuko. hes found something of interest"  
"what?" i asked curtly  
"a waterbender"  
so zuzu had captured a water bender. my mind clicked with the possibilitys. . .


	3. Moving Rocks

KATARA

when I finally awoke I was tied to a post in the middle of a red fire nation tent. My tired and sleep encrusted eyes took in the long chain the clasped my hands together, while another one tethered my feet. I couldn't- either from exhaustion or the chains- I wasn't sure. The clothes I had come to hate where dirty and ripped. My long brown hair hung in tendrils around my face. I tried to sit up, then growled, realising the chains would only allow me to rise to a sub-servant kind of position.  
"Well, well, looks like the princess has finally woken up" a bored voice emitted from the tent entrance. Great, its emo girl and circus freak. I groaned silently, cursing my luck. The girl in pink bounded over to me and stuck her childish face in mine. She cocked her head. A feeling of stupidity washed over me as I groaned in realization. Emo girl and circus freak. . . that had to mean- crazy firebending Azula would soon come!  
"you look tired" the brown haired girl was speaking. A grin popped onto her face "you should go back to sleep" cool hands struck my throat and darkness overwhelmed me.

TOPH

I'm hungry, my butt hurts, we've been flying for hours, we're never going to find her, this is impossible. Complaints echoed and swirled inside my head but I didn't, couldn't voice them. I could hear Sokka twist and look at me.  
"Toph, how ya' doing?" he asked. My mouth quivered a little bit, i havn't shown any weakness at all during this time, and I'm not about to.  
"Toph?" he asks again. I cant take it any more, all the pent up anger and fear, so it all comes exploding out.  
"NO!" I scream loudly, not caring if the people on the ground could hear me or not "I AM NOT OKAY! SUGERQUEENS GONE. WE'VE BEEN FLYING FOR HOURS! IM HUNGRY. AND FOR ALL WE KNOW SUGERQUEEN COULD BE. . . " my voice trails off as I bite my lip. I could feel tears on my cheek. I wiped them away angrily. I HATE crying, It just reminds me of the fact tha sugarwueen cried the most for everything among us. "Im sorry, I just. . . "  
sokka put an arm around me. I breathed in his scent. After our heart to heart about katara we'd been really close. I wish suki didn't exist. I had a big crush on sokka.  
"its okay" he mumbled to my hair "it will be okay. It HAS to be okay" I felt him trying to convince himself. Aang joined us.  
"I'm taking Appa down so he can rest. There's a small town where we can get some supplies and rest. We're just tired and hungry. I'm sure we'll feel better after a meal and a nap. Besides, we can ask about Katara there" his voice was pleading "okay Toph?"  
I could feel Sokka's body tense. I sighed "whatever floats your boat twinkle toes"

SOKKA

my brain felt foggy. I hadn't slept or eaten for 14 hours. It was about ten when we finally stumbled into town, then into a resturant blearily. The waitress came over and gave us a table. I watched her glance at me. I have a way with ladies. Aang on the other hand, well lets say and irritable earthbender doesn't mix with well with bumpy landings. He'd flown 20 feet into the air. I was still kind off shocked after Toph's meltdown. I'd never seen her like that before. I looked around the crowded tavern room. Fire nation citizens of all kinds were here, clustered in groups around mugs of beer. one in particular struck my eyes, he had faded green eyes, like Toph. Among all the treacherous browns and yellow and blacks it was a nice change. He swung his head towards me. That's when I realized he was blind.

TOPH

I scowled at the table. My fried fish was steaming in front of me. There was enough noise and moving body's for me to see clearly, including tiny little details. Sokka was looking at the waitress, Aang at the window. I scowled. Figures.  
"Excuse me?" a boys voice rang out next to my ear. My head snapped towards him "what!" I snapped.  
"Whoa, chill, Raventop" i 'saw' him lift his hands definsively. His voice was sweet and humorous.  
"Raventop?"- me  
"your hair?"- him  
"my hair is black?" somehow through all the years at my parents, i had never found out what I actually looked like. It was always, what wonderful hair you have. your skin is so smooth. your eyes are so sparkly. This had led me to believe I looked like a troll.  
"I wouldn't know" he continued "my friend told me"  
"what cant you see?"  
"can't you?" he asked  
"what? Can't you see? Are you blind?" i inquired. Damn, I wish I could think of a better argument. I really need to eat something. Or earthbend.  
I heard his friend bend down and whisper something to him. in the noise I couldn't hear what it was.  
"yes" he said quietly "my name is Lonchinvar"

LONCHINVAR

my sightless eyes gazed at the figure in front of me. my friend Jin bent down and whispered in my ear. "Lon, she's blind" I nodded and introduced myself, then quickly walked away. i was heading for a place to ponder. I could feel the girl's companions watching me. Her voice had been tired, cranky and a little sad? I shouldn't have imposed myself on her like that. wha if i had hurt her in some way? joking about her blindness. I blew it big time. just what excactly i had blown I wasn't sure about.

AANG

I watched the strange boy walk away. I looked at his companion, a tall brown haired girl. She reminded me of someone. Then it hit me. She looked like Suki.  
toph stood up "I'm going to get some air" she announced. I nodded, my gaze on the girl in front of me. she had spiky brown hair in a long ponytail. she had on no makeup and had on instead a pair of crystal green earrings. she was garbed in red robes, much like the ones of the kyoshi warriors, only fire nation. i felt silver appear around my eyes. I wanted to hurt her, wanted to hurt every fire nation native in the room. Sokkas mouth fell open  
"what?" she asked, a smile in her voice  
"s-suki?" he chocked out  
she grinned " i knew it i KNEW you would recognize me" she squealed. My eyes watched in astonishment as suki kissed sokka in the lips.

LONCHINVAR

i stared at the rock n front of me. i shifted into horse stance. Then slowly. oh so slowly, it started to move. I grunted as it hurled across. then another and another. I heard a rumble behind me. Then a clapping noise. i sensed the vibrations of the girl from before.  
"congratulations" her dry voice called out "you moved a rock"

my mind froze . . . uh. . . oh. . .


	4. Plotting

KATARA

The next time I woke up Zuko's (admittedly handsome) face greeted me. I twisted my head as far as the pain and chains allowed. He scared me. I was helpless and his yellow eyes burned. His voice was low and husky as he talked to me.

"hello" he cleared his throat nervously- why would he be nervous? Its not like I could attack him "so, um, my names Zuko- well we've met before so you probably know that"

"Like the time you and your crazy bitch of a sister nearly killed us?" I spat at him. his eyes darkened for a moment, before he smiled crookedly "I mean you no harm, just tell me, is the avatar alive?"

I stared at him- how did he know Aang was alive? he couldn't, all fire nation are liars. I gathered all my emotions, controlled them and let a tear slid down my dusty cheek "I-if I answer you, you let me go o-okay?" my god, I was practically begging here. Maybe i was a better actress then I thought. He grinned smugly

"no"

"WHAT!" I gasped "That's how it works, i tell you what you want to know you let me go"

"what makes you think I need to ask you anything? I already know the answer" he continued serenely. I gaped at him, maybe he'd finally gone insane. Not that it would a big change.

"so your dramatics don't work on me. He's alive. And no"

"no what?" my voice cracked in fear "what do you want from me?". He leaned in closer as i flinched away. His golden eyes were hypnotic and dangerous, burning with a thing a didn't dare name. He captured my face in between two huge rough hands. His eyes, inches away, were blazing as he smiled, leaned in and kissed my nose. I hissed and tried to jerk away from him.

"no means no, my little waterbender, your mine now"

definitely insane I decided with horror

ZUKO

I gazed at the girls shocked and angry expression. My lips were tingly. Her mocha skin was cold and soft. Her blue eye were pools of terror, anger and fear. I didn't want that. i wanted to see love and compassion. Suddenly I realized me advancing on her probably wasn't the best idea. I flushed and stood up quickly, ignoring the girls hateful gaze as i exited the tent. Barely stifling a groan I walked into my sisters. She was sitting in the middle of the tent plotting. Others might call it meditating- fools. she cracked an eyelid open.

"Zuzu" she purred "what is it? has she woken up?"

"don't call me that" i snapped, out of reflex, then switched tactics "Azula- have you ever"

She groaned "is this about the water boy?"

I grimaced "yes and no"

"Well, then what?"

"The avatar"

"The avatar?"

I nodded "He's alive"

Her mouth fell open a little with shock. Azula stomped over to me and dragged me over to a corner of her tent, safe from eavesdroppers. I nodded grimly at her.

"What? How is this even possible?" she whispered harshly

I couldn't resist a little dig "maybe you didn't hit him enough"

She seemed tiny and fragile. Lost at the bare concept that a human could survive one of her legendary lightning attacks. i sighed, she was still my sister, bitch though she may be.

"This is what we do. . ."

AZULA

The avatar is alive. Unbelievable. Zuzu's plan would have to work, or I'd be in deep trouble. I turned my mind to the other problem. the water tribe boy. whatshisface. I was developing a crush on him. i scowled to myself. I hate losing control over my body. I smiled, Zuzu's plan would have to work, in more ways then one. My thoughts flew to the avatars big childlike eyes, Ty lee would have someone to play with I thought. The earthbender could be mai's rival. she seemed like a fighter, maybe Mai would stop whining about everything and focus on killing her more. Another smile, this time evil broke out onto my face. I would enjoy having blue eyed boy around.

TOPH

another earthbender. in the firenation. my mind reeled with the possibillities of THAT happening- other than dead or captured. he was standing stock still in theforest clearing he had come to. then the self preservation thought hit him.

"not so fast" i growled, lifting an armabove my head. a wide bowl of earth shot up and surrounded us.

"another earthbender" he muttered. i felt his heart beat sstart to flutter. oh crap, dont dont. his body thudde to the ground.

well screw him. . .


	5. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

Okay . . . dear readers,

I have just discovered that I have to have hand surgery fro some weird medical reason. Recently my hand has been freezing up and hurting for the past three months. So, unfortunately, I will not be able to upload any stories for about four months. I hope that you keep reading and waiting for the next fhapters. I am going to be dictating to my brother, and I will (hopefully have all of the chapters done for all fo my stories!

Cheers!

~ evillaughter101


End file.
